Bambi
by MysteryWriterBlue
Summary: When one wrong move changes your whole future what path would you take?That's the choice that Bella is forced to ght or Flight?Love could be an option but so could heart osed off Emmett has been hurt and used and in turn,has turned into a ruthless Mafia lla is strong willed and stubborn but loves hard.When the two cross paths will it be Fire Works or Gun Fire?
1. Hanging Out at the Docks

Hello!

I closed the poll and the winner was...Bambi, there were 4 total votes for Bambi, 2 for Going Through the Motions , and 1 vote for Castaway Island. So the updates have been made. I know I said I would get this up on Tuesday 2/13/2018 but i finished with it and its just sitting here collecting dust. Plus I really want to share it with you. So welcome to the first chapter.

 **TRIGGER WARNING!**

There is some light cursing (to me) included in this story. It will be through out. If that bother to much of you I will submit a clean version of the story for those of you who would need/like that more. That wont be out until a few days for me to re-write parts of this chapter and re-edit. I don't mind that I would like as many of you to have a comfortable reading experience as possible.

There is also violence again women in this chapter, It will included implying of sexual assault, chocking , slapping and kicking. If any of those things will have a negative effect on you then please exit now and I will have this same story posted without those elements. they might be mentioned moving forward but this chapter will probably be as bad as its going to get for that. I will have more violence in this story but regardless of which gender is being effected by the violence I will have it noted. There is a brief mention of violence against men in the first few lines. This is a mob story so there will be more violence in that way but abuse wont be in this story.

 **TRANSLATION WARNING!**

There are different languages used in this story a mix of Italian & Galician the words in that laugadge will be used and then in parntaises besides it will be an English translation of that phrase or word(s). **EX: Español (Spanish)** There also will be internal monologues or thoughts. They will be ** _italicized_ and centered. **I know text messages will also be **centered** but in **regular font/text.**

 **FUN FLUFF!**

That's all everyone so I hope you enjoy this. I'm thinking of giving a reward to those of you who follow/favorite this story. I hope you all like it . The treat will be a the bottom of the story at the end. So sit back , relax, and read. Bye for now guys.

* * *

 **Emmett**

I brushed my hands, groaning at the fresh blood that somehow managed to get on my new suit.

"Maiali fottuti" (fucking pigs) I grumble. I look around the warehouse at the mutilated body of the man who is wheezing his last breath choking on his own blood. What a fucking wimp at least die with your dignity. I dial Jasper "Have the cleaning crew stop by the warehouse there is a bit of a mess." I hung up and I made my way home.

It is difficult being a Capo but I do it well. I took over my father's business at the age of sixteen and ever since I've worked hard to get where I am. It wasn't an easy time nor was it a walk in the park just because my father was very respected that didn't mean shit when I took over. But that's another story for another time. Just as I pull up to my house my phone rings.

"What the fuck do you want?" I say aggravated by the interruption.

"Boss we have a problem here at the docks." One of my employees says into the phone. I groan. I hear what sounds like a voice saying something and then what sounds like a low slap.

"Listen fucker if I get to the fucking docks and this problem could have been fixed it will be a bullet through your head." I end the call and pull back out of my driveway and drive towards the docks.

 **Bella**

I groan as I lug all of my stuff across campus to my truck. I love school and it's great but the books they give you are pretty excessive and very heavy and don't even get me started on the cost, every time I have to buy a new book or books for a course a small part of me breaks inside.

But I'm almost done so I can't complain. When I finally get to my truck I try to decide where I want to study, but first I need a snack. I drive towards a local ice cream shop and stop in for an extra-large cup of ice cream , this is going to be a long study session. Once I get my triple chocolate chunk ice cream with fresh made hot fudge and strawberries , I make my way back to my truck in search for a new study spot. As I drive and look around I see a kind of foggy dock and I find a parking spot. I grab my books and ice cream and make my way down the dock, I set my stuff up behind some crates. As I look around it seems kind of eerie here but it otherwise seemed nice and peaceful and pretty quiet.

I sit down behind the crates and get comfy quickly falling into the study rhythm. After what feels like hours I look at my watch and am shocked at the time it's been five hours, Now it's super late, my roommate Alice is going to be really worried. I grab my bag and fish out my phone all I see are missed call and texts from Alice. I groan this won't be good when I get back. I quickly send her a text and let her know I'm ok and that I found a new place to study and that I lost track of time and will be home soon. Just as I have everything packed up I hear men's voices. Oh no I quickly scurry behind the crates and hid from their view. As they pass by me I hold my breath and try to keep quiet but it's hard to miss , each man is holding a very large guns. I'm starting to worry about being here and have no clue how I'm going to get out of here.

"Boss is going to be pissed when he finds out that a shipment is missing Jared. " I peek over the crates where they are standing, and see three men. I watch them as silently as possible.

"We will just blame it on the Denalis I've been planting that seed of doubt for a while now this will only solidify that. Stop worrying so much Paul." Then man I'm guessing is Jared punched his shoulder in what I would guess was supposed to be reassuring. The man Paul didn't look convinced and if anything looked scared.

"We just need to keep quiet and nothing could possibly go wrong as long as the both of you shut your motherfucking mouths this is not a secured location to be talking about it." The third man said his voice full of authority. The other two looked at him. Paul just nodded but Jared just scoffed.

"Embry we have Cullen exactly where we want him this is an old case of hook , line and sinker. And I will take great pleasure in ripping everything away from him and watching that son of a bitch beg for mercy that won't be given to him." Jared said cockily. But before the third man could respond , I heard a phone ring and froze in horror it was my phone I found it quickly and turned it down. But when I looked up three set of eyes were looking around.

"Someone is here find them." I quickly grabbed my phone and tried to get around the crates but only ended up stumbling around them and making more noise I turned a corner of the dock praying that it would lead me to the street but it was a dead end. I turned around and had three guns pointed in my direction. I slowly raised my hands. And tried to plead with them.

"I'm not sure what's going on but I just need to get home so if you could just let me by I attempted to move and one of them cocked the larger gun in his hand. I guess this wasn't going to end well. The man Jared stepped closer to me, I instinctively stepped back causing him to chuckle.

"Look boys a prize all for us." If I thought I was worried before now I was terrified. I tried to remember what to do if you have a gun in your face from that show that I watched a few days ago but they never mentioned have three large men behind three even larger guns.

"Who do you work for?" Jared grunted my way. I shook my head.

"A local coffee shop. " I answered honestly and the regretted it immediately because there aren't many around so they probably could find me easier, that is if I make it out of here alive. Which as the minutes tick by I lose more and more hope for living past this. He chuckled even harder.

"Oh she has jokes boys." The other two men briefly looked at him and then me but made no move to do or say anything.

"What no I think you misunderstood I wasn't trying t —." All of a sudden there was a flash of movement and a blinding pain to the side of my head and face. I dropped to the ground in pain. I think he shot me. I felt dizzy and I could smell the blood that poured down my face. I felt like there was cotton in my ears. I looked up and was face to face with Jared.

"Bitch I think you misunderstood but that's ok we can work something out." Jared laughed darkly which only made the pain in my head worse. He gripped my arm and yanked me upwards which only added to the dizziness. Embry whistled at me and Paul just looked scared. Jared shoved me towards Paul and told him to hold me. He looked sad but made no move to do anything else besides what he was instructed.

I started to say something but the look Jared shot my way was enough to shut me up.

Jared quickly pulled out a phone and filed a number. I could barely hear the voice on the other end. I turned towards Paul and Embry and tried pleading again.

"If you look behind the crates you will see my books for school honest I don't work for whoever you think I work for. Please let me go. I won't tell anyone , I just need to -" I was cut off by Embry backhanding me.

"What you need to do is shut the fuck up and stay still." He looked annoyed by me but what would anyone do in my situation.

"Boss we have a problem here at the docks." Jared looked my way with such distain I just closed my eyes and prayed that I made it out of here alive and well. I don't think I've been shot at least I think he just hit me.

He pocketed the phone and looked at me oddly. I chewed my lip nervously hoping that this would be over soon.

"Guys look she's not lying she goes to the college across town." Thank god for Paul, they looked in the direction of my books and stuff that were now scattered about. That only made Jared more furious he turned to me with murderous eyes.

"You little bitch you had to have heard what we said. " He stepped closer to me and slapped me repeatedly. For some reason he didn't want whatever he previously said to get out. I didn't even know who he was referring to or how to find them. Whatever he wanted to do or had planned seems really shady. And maybe that Cullen guy didn't deserve it. I wish I could warn the guy. But I have a feeling I might not make it out of this alive.

"You do realize that you are going to die right?" Jared said I just nodded, I have accepted the fact that I was going to die.

"But before I kill you I think my boys and I deserve a token from you for all the hard work we have had to exert on a waste of space like you. Don't you think you owe us for our troubles?" Jared leered at me and I caught on to what he meant. I was shocked.

"I owe you nothing you filthy pig, if anyone is the waste of space would be you, I don't know you or whoever it is you were talking about. Just let me fucking go." It felt good to let him have it but it's never wise to yell at someone who has more leverage, and quickly was reminded of who had said leverage in this situation. I was hit with the back of the gun in Jared's hand and he stepped closer and wrapped his hand around my neck and squeezed hard. I saw spots in my vision and struggled to breathe.

"Well I guess we have to take what we are owed then." He smirked sinisterly. "And then you can take the fall for everything you stupid fucking whore." With that he grabbed at my clothes and pulled he ended up ripping my shirt. I wiggled around trying break free and run. That served to anger him further and he just hit me wherever he could. I just started screaming.

"Drop her." Jared growled. I was let go and hit the boards of the docks with a thud. I barely saw the boot coming in my direction before it hit me hard in the ribs. I'm sure something was broken. I wheezed trying to crawl away before it could hit me again I heard a gun cock and then a voice full of authority ring out.

"I fucking dare you to kick her again. You know the rules Jared you don't fucking make executive decision without your capo (boss) saying so. And. Women and children are off fucking limits." The voice growled.

I didn't dare look up at him. I just lay in a heap on the ground.

"This can't be the reason why you called me." The man said.

"Of course not boss but she isn't just some women I would never hurt a child or woman she is some type of informant who knew we were going to make a drop here. She was hiding behind the crates and had we not caught her the whole family could have been brought down." Jared answers smoothly. I barely looked towards the new voice and could barely see.

"No" cough " I didn't do anything I don't work for anyone and I don't even know Cullen , please just let me go, I'm a student at a local coffee shop. Please" I tried to plead, but was again looking down the barrel of a shiny gun. The new man looked angrier then Jared. I was scared shitless at this point.

"What. Did . You. Just. Say." The new man said through clenched Teeth. Before I could open my mouth. He started talking.

"How the fuck do you know that name?" He stared me down. I looked at his eyes and was meet with the most beautiful bluish grey eyes. Before I could answer my world got darker. I felt weightless as if I was floating , I guess this what death feel like.

 **Emmett**

I pulled up to the docks and parked quickly already irritated by having to be in a bloody suit any longer than necessary. I get out of my car and hear screaming. I quickly rush towards the screams and see Jared kick what looks to be a young women. I have my gun aimed and cocked before I could think about it. Jared such a fucking hot head.

"I fucking dare you to kick her again. You know the rules Jared you don't fucking make executive decision without your capo (boss) saying so. And. Women and children are off fucking limits." I yelled .We have strict rules and he of course never fucking listens if he wasn't second in command I would toss his bullet riddled body in the middle of the ocean for the fucking fish.

"This can't be the reason why you called me." I grit. Waiting for Jared's response.

"Of course not boss but she isn't just some women I would never hurt a child or woman she is some type of informant who knew we were going to make a drop here. She was hiding behind the crates and had we not caught her the whole family could have been brought down." Jared answered quickly. I looked down at the girl and am surprised if she were some type of informant she's not the typical type. Rats are always trying to tear me down. But something was off I was momentarily lost in thought as to what the missing link was. Then the girl croaked out.

"No" she coughed harshly and then continued "I didn't do anything I don't work for anyone and I don't even know Cullen, please just let me go, I'm a student at a local coffee shop. Please" The girl on the floor used my name. Few would actually reference me as such. By reflex I had the gun pointed her way in seconds.

"What. Did . You. Just. Say." I seethed through clenched teeth. Before she could response I continued angry and not sure how this girl knew my name but beyond sure, this girl was no spy or informant.

"How the fuck do you know that name?" I looked at her eyes and was sucked into the brownest eyes I have ever seen so warm but frightened and cloudy. I saw her mouth move but before she could make a sound she went limp. It was until then I realized that she was wet with blood. I groaned and swung around towards Jared.

"You will be dealt with later , all of you for letting it get this far, saír agora (leave now)" I growled. They quickly moved out and down the dock. I put the girls stuff away and quickly checked her pulse. Still alive and breathing. I grabbed her bag and books and the cell phone that was on the ground and lifted the girl up. I made my way back to my car and put the girl and her things in. I made my way back to the dock to check the shipment details. And felt my phone go off.

A: Temos un problema (we have a problem)

I quickly text my response back groaning again about how this night seems to get worse and worse.

Agora qué? (What now?)

The next message only confirmed that yes in fact this night could get even worse. And the problems that I have been having recently weren't just people forgetting who was in charge, someone close to me was trying to burying me and I needed to find out who and fast.

A: hai algunhas caixas que faltan do envío que está fóra dos peiraos, é unha trampa.(there are a few crates missing from the shipment that is out at the docks, it's a trap.)

I scrubbed my hands down my face and tried to think of who. I have had to dispose of many of my men recently and there are only six left and they are 'family'. It would hurt to kill one of my brothers but respect is key and I won't be made a fool. I sent another response needed to see the confirmation of my thoughts.

Rata ou porco? (rat or pig?)

The response was quick and even if I knew it already it burned to see it but I knew I would end whoever tried to break my fathers and now my legacy.

A: Nin familia (no family)

I sent the final message and went further into the docks.

Morte (death)

I checked and double checked the crates and sure enough they were short , someone was lifting product from me and that won't fly. I need to speak with Jared soon but first I need to figure out this girl and what part she played in this. All of a sudden she turns up after all the problems I've been having.

I walk back toward my car and slid in. I start the car and drive away from the docks and back to my home. Once I pull up at home , I pick up the girl and carry her inside.

"Amun! Amun!" I yell as I lay her on the counter." He quickly walks towards me.

"What in the world Emmett wha- " he stops short after seeing the unconscious girl on the counter. He looks up at me livid. And before I can see it he is in my face yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" He yelled his face twisting harshly his European accent coming through thick.

"Mind your tone when you speak to me." I remind him. "I'm your capo." I shrug down in the chair next to the counter and rest my head in hands. I'm too tired to even really mean it. Amun is one of the few people who won't catch a bullet for speaking to me the way he just did.

"Amun I didn't do it Jared did, I need you to clean her up while I have Carlisle come over. I need Alice to come over to. Maybe get information out of her. Also call jasper I need him to run a full background check the whole shebang on her. Whoever she is I need to know." I rush out, he acknowledges what I said and carries her in the direction of the bathroom I can hear him grumbling about 'a loose cannon' as he passes by.

I sit thinking over everything that has been going on lately as well as tonight. Jasper is the first to arrive and then Carlisle. I direct him to where Amun should be and he sets off to check on the girl. Jasper and I sit down and with the girls id in hand we look into her life.

 **Jasper**

Em this girl is as clean as a whistle, no issues with drugs or alcohol. No run ins with the law. Fuck the girl doesn't even have a speeding ticket under her name. I can't find a motherfucking thing about her that's bad " I looked towards Emmett confused as to why he was so interested in this girl. He looked frustrated.

"Man She was down at the docks during what should have been the shipment but Ali text me telling me there where some issues." He looked very perplexed by not knowing what was going on.

"Em as far as I can see everything checks out with this girl nothing about her is fishy, she really is just a college student." I continued to look at the screen trying to find something that could be a clue to why she was down at the docks.

"Well I could have told you that boys." We both turned towards the voice. I smile and am up and greeting her with a hug and quick kiss.

We garner a disapproving look from Emmett but he knows Alice and I are meant to be with each other.

"And how little sister would you have been able to tell us that?" Emmett looks towards his sister. And I pull back and look at her as well curious to know what her statement meant.

"Isabella isn't someone who is trying to dismantle our family, she is my roommate." Alice said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. We both looked at her puzzled.

 **Emmett**

"Alice what do you mean she's your roommate?" I asked. This didn't make sense.

"A girl that knows Alice just so happens to end up on the shipment dock when a delivery is supposed to happen, and said delivery is short, and that's just one big coincidence?" I looked at Alice waiting .She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yes Emmett and I'll explain everything to you. Every time in the past that I have mention my roommate that was Bella. When I started college a few years ago I literally ran into the girl trying to find my course and she helped me get there. So me being me I asked her to go to lunch and the rest is history." She finished. It made sense now but still I didn't trust the girl.

" We have to get rid of her." I said with finality. Before I knew it Alice was in front of me hitting and punching wherever she could. She might be small but fuck she hits hard.

"Alice show me some fucking respect." I grit out, she might be my sister but I am the boss.

"Oh fuck you." She seethed. "You will not hurt her Emmett do you fucking understand capo." She said sarcastically, I took a deep breath trying to reign in my anger.

"A irmá non proba a miña paciencia!" (Sister don't try my patience!) I have had enough of everyone question my authority.

"If I so choose to kill the girl I will if she becomes and danger to this family or to me do you understand?" I speak slowly and clearly, Alice gets even closer as in my face.

"Irmán non proba miña!" (Brother don't test mine!) If she were to try I'd kill her myself you know that but she is a great Friend of mine so you won't touch her otherwise" and with that she walked away from me. I took a deep breath and dismissed Jasper. For now the girl is clean. But if she so much as takes a breath the wrong way I'll end her where she stands. I don't believe in hurting women or children those are strict rules but if they come after family that is different normally the women take care of those types of issues. It's deplorable to put your hands on a women in a negative way or with the intent to hurt or harm. Our father drilled that into our heads. Other families don't follow the same set of rules but we do.

"Emmett , Isabella should be ok besides a mild concussion and a few bruises ribs everything else will heal over a few weeks' time. She just needs to rest and please be kind to Isabella; she is like family to us. "I looked at him shocked.

"You know the girl?" How is that possible? Carlisle smirked slyly.

"Your mother wanted to meet the girl that Alice talks about non-stop. So we invited her over for thanksgiving during their first year of college and ever since she's been to a few family parties, not the business parties but Christmas and those types of functions. If you bothered to pull your head out of work and look around you , you wouldn't be missing out on so much my son." He pulled me closer and we walked towards the door. I mulled over what he said and the truer meaning behind his words. I don't have a wife or family of my own , I have my family but no legacy to leave behind, if I died tomorrow everything would be up to Edward or Alice to keep the bloodline going. Before I knew it everyone had left and said there goodnights.

I trudged up the stairs and made my way to my room and was shocked to see Isabella in my bed , I stepped closer to her and watched her chest rise and fall , her hair was everywhere and besides the swelling in her face and the bruising, she was beautiful.

I realized watching a sleeping woman was borderline creepy and quickly made my way to the bathroom. I put the bloodied suit don't the incinerator shoot and got into the shower. The scalding hot water eased my muscles and tension of the day instantly. I washed , scrubbed and rinsed then grabbed a towel to dry off with. I walked out of the bathroom and was alarmed momentarily by the girl laying in my bed. I again stopped to watch her, something about her captured my attention.

I left to one of the spare bedrooms and as soon as I got into the bed I fall asleep.

 **Bella**

Why do I feel like I drank a bottle of vodka and then was promptly hit by a fucking speeding car. I groan and roll over. Mmm my bed feels so soft and comfortable, like a marshmallow for sleeping. I'm startled by the deep chuckle I hear.

I open my eyes and come face to face with the man from last night. I'm stunned by his proximity as well as his build, the man is huge like a bodybuilder. I'm just gawking at him but am unable to form words.

"Of all the things I've heard a bed referred to , marshmallow was never one of them." He smirked slyly.

His voice wakes me from my mindless gawk king and I scramble away from him as quickly as possible. And just a quickly my ribs and body protest out in pain. I'm almost breathless from how much that motion hurt but still I keep my eyes on him. I remember how angry he was the last time we were face to face or should I say face to gun.

 _Oh god he is going to kill me._

I try to figure out what to do, he looks startled by my reaction but what else would you expect if you point a gun in someone's face. I quickly realize I'm not in my dorm and I never made it home. I'm alive but why is he keeping me here. I look around and realize I'm in a bedroom.

 _Well duh Bella you are in a bed._

I looked back towards the man, and noticed he had no shirt on. I could feel my face drain of all its color.

 _Oh god he kidnapped me to be a sex slave. No no no no I have to get out of here._

I feel light headed as if I'm about to faint.

"Woah calm down….. Hey Isabella breath for me please." I look towards the man again and despite everything I start taking deep breaths and calm down quickly. I look towards him and try to get a read on him but he seems strong and obviously deadly. I chew my lip and hiss at the pain it causes.

"You have to be careful for a while , look I'm not going to do anything to you and I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do." He spoke slowly as if I would comprehend him.

Does he think I'm not able to understand him? And why is he still here with little to no clothes on. What does he expect of me?

"Understand?" I refocused on the man and realized he asked me a question.

"I'm sorry I spaced out what did you say?" He looked exasperated. But again asked his question.

"My sister is going to come by later with our family to help you get settled in , the home staff will help you will anything, don't do too much until Carlisle checks you out. Understand?" I nodded not really following but it seemed as if he was going to leave me alone so that would give me some time to get out of here. Hopefully. After awkwardly avoiding his general direction he sighed.

"Look I'm not going to hurt you. You will learn to love it here and overtime you will get use to everything , take your time to explore around. I'll see you later on at some point." He moves to stand up and then I understood what he was saying. An overwhelming feeling of dread and unease fell over me.

"Wait! Settle in? I'm not staying here to be some sort of sex slave just because of what I could have seen or heard, I already told you I have no clue who's this Cullen guy is and I want absolutely nothing to do with him, just let me go home and I won't speak of this to anyone." I fumbled over the words and cringed. The man looked confused and chuckled darkly.

"You really don't know who I am do you boneca (doll) ? You're not here to be a sex slave if that is what you thought, no harm will come to you while you're here." He paused and the continued .

"I wont be kept here like some fucking caged animal. That is kidnapping if you didn't realize. You know keeping someone unwilling somewhere that they don't want to be , doing things they don't want to do." I huffed aggravated at the gall this man had. He might be pretty or whatever but I'm not just some weak woman that is going to let this man, gorgeous or not tell me what do. He groaned and mumbled in what sounded like another language.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be hangout out at the docks." He snapped. He took another deep breath and continued."You can't leave as a precaution, after a week or so you can return to your normal life. A friend of yours is coming along with my family, they will give you more information than I could. I have to go." He abruptly turned and strode towards the door. He was half way out of the door before I realized I still didn't know his name.

"Wait!" He huffed but stopped and looked at me wearily.

"Yes Isabella?" He asked.

"What is your name? And how do you know so much about me?" He seemed to know so much without even saying too much. He smirked and responded quickly.

"How rude of me, my name is Emmett McCarthy, and if I told you how, I would have to kill you. Get some rest Isabella." And with another dark laugh he was gone. I pondered over what he said and while that phrase was used in a joking way I could tell somehow there was some truth to it. For some reason I could just tell that Emmett McCarthy was nothing but trouble, and if I wasn't careful I could get hurt in his crossfire.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **REWARD!**

So to those of you who would like to receive a preview of either the next chapter or would like a portion of the first chapter for Going Through the Motions (see authors page for story summary) you just have to do three things.

1) Have a **Account** (I will send the preview to you in a pm)

2) Follow this story and leave a **comment.** (Give your thoughts :) )

3) Be one of the first **four** people to do both of those and boom you **win a preview of your choice.**

Let me know in your comment which story preview you would like.

 **(Previews will be send out on 02/15/2018 (my time/date) which is a few days earlier then the next update which will be 02/20/2018 , if the story that is posted changes from the preview you are sent it is based on review what I have and changing the story to be better or have a different flow)**

 _ **BANNER WANTED**_

 _ **If you would like to make a banner for this story that would be, beyond welcomed. As well as any changed that you would like to see. Drop a comment.**_

 **Conclusion**

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What do you think Bella is going to do? What is Emmett thinking? Why was the shipment short? Tell me what you think so far and leave a comment. I would love if you all would comment your thoughts , & review and favorite if you would like to see my updates.

Sending you a big ol' virtual hug,

Mystery.


	2. House Arrest

Hello Readers,

I just want to thank you all so much for your support. So far it seems like you all enjoy the story. I apologize that this update is kind of late but the revisions took so long. I might update this chapter but for now I will post it. I hope those of you who wont the reward from the first chapter Enjoyed the preview. I also want to thank those of you who have followed , favorited or reviewed as well as those who have given my story a chance. Don't forget to check out the bottom for more information & a reward.

 **!TRIGGER WARNING!**

THIS CHAPTER HAS VIOLENCE IF THAT IS A POSSIBLE TRIGGER PLEASE DONT READ! I'm still working on the no violent version of the first two chapter for this story but update on that will be here but most likely update on my authors page first. Be on the lookout for the cleaner version soon.

 **Fluff**

Thank You all again for your support. I hope enjoy this chapter, see you at the bottom. Byeeeeee :)

* * *

 **Emmett**

Lord that girl is a bit of a spitfire. I do believe I misjudged Miss Swan. The only problem is I need to figure out who is fucking my family over and how they are getting away with it. I look down at myself and realize why Isabella would think I was coming to take advantage of her. I'm practically naked. I get ready for the day and head over to Breaking Dawn, one of our many restaurants; I have a meeting I have to get too.

I drive to the restaurant and once I arrive I make my way inside.

"Ahhh hello Mr. Cullen, good to see you again, usual table ok? " I'm greeted by Gina. I smile and nod. I'm seated with a drink at my usual table at the back if the restaurant, I can't easily be seen but can see all areas of the restaurant besides inside the kitchen. I tap the side of my glass waiting for my guest to arrive and am already annoyed by the fact that I have to wait five minutes past our set time. Just as I'm about to get up a young man approached my table.

"Mr. Cullen I apologize for being late ,I've never been here before and then the traffic, but I have all the information that you requested sir." I look at the man and motion for him to sit. He quickly and clumsily sinks into the booth. I look at the boy , he looks scared and unsure, he has every right to look both, most people would if they have heard you gut men like fish. I lean back a little and study him further. He looks a little too sweaty and jittery something seems up with him.

"Mr. Cullen I again want to just apologize for keeping you waiting, your time I understand is beyond valuable and I don't and didn't mean any disrespect by not arriving on time." He barely looks at me but I nod anyway.

"I've actually never been here before and didn't have the address. Then there was the traffic, coming downtown for some reason there was a bock down on Fulton street so I had to take a bit of a detour but again I'm just so sorry I —" I rise my hand and signal him to stop.

"I've heard enough roadblocks can't be helped can they? Next time plan ahead so in the event that things don't go so smoothly , you make it to your intended location on time." I don't have time to hear a three hour long story as to why this kid was late.

"Now. that is out of the way get to the information that you found." I review the paperwork that he brought with him.

"As you can see the initial number of items per shipment is listed along with the receivable date. And by the time of the next shipment there is a drop in those numbers. Our recovery team beloved there could have been a miss count or defective product when this happens irregularly. But now for the past three shipment they have been short." He took a breath and rearranged the papers to show me the most recent shipment details.

"If you look at the last two shipments you can see that they were short by 45 guns each which at about three-thousand dollars a unit that is a total of one hundred and thirty five thousand dollars. That's also based on all those units being non-defective." I was seething some fucker stole approximately over a million dollars' worth of product over the past year. We moved shipments so frequently and if there are defective products or broken goods once it's time to have those things shipped off that is an ok loss. But the numbers are never this high.

"Well when did the guns for the shipment from yesterday go missing?" I asked. I re-read all the paperwork.

"We had two separate teams count the product from yesterday and it was short by 50 units. Our defects team only discarded five units so the missing goods would have been taken during the overseeing process and the drop off." His phone started beeping and he pulled out his phone and looked at it. That type of disrespect almost earned him a bullet until he saw my expression and explained himself.

"I apologize again I wouldn't have pulled out my phone but that was actually our review department with some more information." I swallowed by my irritation.

"And were you able to find out who was a part of the overview, stock and drop processes? If you do get the list sent over to me. While you're at it get a list for those three processes on every shipment that was short sent over as well." I rose and before I could leave the boy continued.

"Actually Mr. Cullen uhhh before you go I had a few questions for you." He looked worried I looked at him confused but sat back down in the booth. I nodded.

"In your line of work what is the best thing in your life? I mean I would assume it would be hard to get past all the hard things that you must see an deal with every day." I looked at the kid again, the question was off something just seems off with this guy. I don't know why it seems like he is fishing for information.

"Kid what's your name?" He hesitates but complies.

"James." I've never heard the name before.

"You have a last name James?" He thinks for a moment and before he can answer a new server is at our table.

"Hello , welcome to breaking dawn can I interest you both in our house special? It's a new drink that I personally made myself." With her arrival I can see James relax instantly, he is looking over the voluptuous waitress and see seems to be looking him over as well. But there is something off they seem very familiar with each other. Before I could think about it any further two drinks are set down in front of us. I look at the drink it look good, a smaller glass with light blue translucent liquid and a sprig of something on the side with some sugar as decoration. The waitress pulls out a lighter and sets the liquid on fire. I watch as James blows out his drink and drinks it.

"Thank You Victoria , that was a really great drink." James answered, she smiles and looks towards me. I look her over and smile charmingly.

"What do you think Mr. Cullen? Is the drink good? Should we have it officially added to the menu?" She waits for my response while looking nervously towards the drink in my hand. I continue to study the drink and see what looks to be more sugar floating in the glass. I blow the fire out and smell the drink and it smells very sweet. I take a over exaggerated sip and smile.

"It taste wonderful." I hold the glass in my hand and sit back watching them. Victoria is still looking at me expectantly, I glance at James and he looks a little perplexed but is looking at me the same way.

"What are you both waiting for me to die?" I joke darkly. James stiffens ever so slightly and Victoria just looks at the drink in my hand. "You both must think I'm incredibly stupid to not see and smell the fucking ethylene glycol in my goddamn drink next time don't buy the fucking cheap shit that needs to be heated up to disintegrate. You should know putting it in ice would slow the melting process. Even if you lit the drink on fire" They both look scared and they should because now I get to release all of my pent up energy. Before they know it my men are dragging them through the restaurant and to the back alley were they are strapped to chairs. I stand in front of them and grin.

"Let the games being."

I motion for Jacob to grab me some supplies from the kitchen.

"Who do you both work for?" I stand and wait but receive no response. Jacobs come back with a few knives.

"She's on her way boss." I nod and look towards James and Victoria.

"This can be easy or this can be messy." I grin. "But it would be better for you if we went the easy way. I personally prefer the messy way but to each their own." I laugh. I've always had a bit of a sadistic side. I enjoy the pain of those who intend to hurt me or my family.

James look angry now , he no longer seems as weak as he did before , I can tell he will be a fighter. Victoria looked pissed and scared. She took a deep breath but stayed quiet .

"Mr. Cullen I feel as though a mistake is being made. I just came for our meeting that's all , I work for you and no one else." He pleaded while trying to untie himself from the chair. I groaned

"James if you know me, which I would believe you do, you know lies are something I won't tolerate." I stepped closer to him and brought the knife closer to him. I quickly cut his upper thigh. He wailed

"Fuckkk please I didn't do anything I swear ." He writhed around the chair. I tisked.

"Oh James this is going to be fun." I made another deep cut near his knee. That really had him going.

"Please stop fuck please." I stepped back and motioned for Jacob to work on him.

Jacob started punching and kicking James until he would talk which he never did, he was pretty close to passing out so I had him stop.

I stood behind his chair and grabbed his head pulling is back harshly. His face all bloodied and grabbed the knife again putting it to his throat.

"Now James I need a last name . And I need to know who you work for. You won't be leaving here alive so make the choice on how you die." As I stared him in the eyes I could tell he wouldn't give me what I wanted.

"Stop please ." I turned towards Victoria , she looked beyond scared and was watching me with wide eyes. "Please don't kill him , kill me I'll tell you everything just don't hurt kill him." I nod and step away from him, he just slumps over.

"Give me everything you know. If you leave anything out you will be sorry." I watch her take a look at James and then the knife and then my face, whatever she saw made her think it over quickly.

"We work for this man slicked back Hair I don't know much but James would, I don't know the man personally but they call him señor (lord). He is dangerous and dark, sick and twisted. "Before she could finish James started thrashing around yelling.

"Fuck shut your fucking mouth , he will kill every one , he will kill Bree." He looked saddened and wild. I quickly stab him in the side and grab some tap and put it over his mouth. I turn towards Victoria.

"Continue." I said.

"He told James and I to just get this sugar like substance to you whatever it took, he seemed crazed, it won't kill you just cause you pass out. He is obsessed with you I don't know what you did to him but he is thirsty for your blood. "She gulped in air and continued.

"We came up with a plan I would get a job here as a bartender and just make you a drink then when you passed out we would offer to take you to the hospital, maybe you had a reaction to something that I used in the drink. The only thing was your men were here, and I was running a little late because whatever (lord) gave me wouldn't melt in the drink." She stated wringing her hands "I have nothing against you personally but my baby is my main concern I would do anything for her." I nodded but she continued on.

"Look we have a daughter Bree and he took her and promised to torture and kill her and make us watch. Nothing is off limits. He will do it. I just want my baby back and to get away from this. Please don't kill me. I didn't know what James what up to until it was too late." She broke down crying.

"Well as sad of a story as that is , it's not my fucking problem." She looked shocked, I moved back towards James and grabbed his head again pulling it back.

"Say goodbye." I looked at Victoria. She angrily tried to get out of her binds but it was now use.

"Please don't kill him even if he messed up please our daughter needs him, I need him." She cried brokenly.

"You shouldn't have messed with my family then." And with that I dug the knife into his neck and with a swipe. Blood poured from the wound I could hear him gurgling on the blood the only sounds you could hear were his faint gurgles as his life drained from his neck and Victoria's wailing and screaming.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him." I stepped closer to her.

"I never promised you shit. Now what you're going to do is drink this and when you wake up , if you do , you will go back to whoever it is that you work for and let them know this is the only warning they will get if they come after my family again I'll have their head on my wall." With that I handed her the drink and before she could drink it my favorite person arrived.

"Oh what do we have here? " I turn towards the voice and smile, one of the most dangerous women that I know. She enjoys handling the women who try to cross us. She steps down from the door of the restaurant and towards us. She greets me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Emmy , thank you for saving one for me." She looked at Victoria with clear distain for her." I love getting my hands dirty." She put her bag down and grabbed a knife and slashed her across the face with it. She worked on Victoria for a bit and made her drink what remained in the glass. She slowly loss consciousness. I had the cleanup team dispose of James and move Victoria somewhere. Hopefully she wakes up and send the message to whoever this lord guy is. I leave the restaurant and make my way back home. As soon as I walk through the door I'm hit with a sweet smell.

"Mary you spoil me to-" I'm surprised to see Isabella in the kitchen and not my normal chef. She looks startled by my arrival.

"Oh sorry I was hungry so I decided to cook I'm going to clean up and I'll pay you back for anything I use. " She rambled. It was sweet that she was so concerned.

"Isabella please don't worry yourself, not to sound pompous but I have enough money and I have a hired cleaning crew they will take care of the dishes and stuff so relax, think of this as a vacation. I took care of your classes so you don't have to worry about going or school work. Plus your -" before I could finish she turned towards me spatula in hand with such fury in her eyes that I was a tiny bit scared.

"You had no right to mess with my classes Mr. McCarthy, I get it with whatever it is you do you just tell people what to do but be sure I'm not a fucking puppet." She fumed swatting the spatula in my direction.

"Isabella I -" she cut me off and stepped closer to me.

"If you ever make another choice for me for however long I am here again I will personally remove the balls that used to make that choice for me." With that she turned towards the stove and flipped the pancake that was cooking like she didn't just flip out on me. I think I momentarily went into shock, anybody else who would have said that shit to me wouldn't have been able to finish let alone walk away and still be breathing but Isabella was different. It actually was kind of cute and a little sexy to see her so wound up. I feel kind of bad now most college students would love a few weeks off. I sat at the barstool behind the counter.

"Look Isabella I'm sorry I just thought with everything you have been through you would like or need a break to recover a bit , I have a feeling you're a hard working woman but please just take a break and get better." I flashed my most charming smile her way and just huffed and sat a plate in front of me. I stared at the plate almost in awe it's a piled high with pancakes, bacon eggs and grits. Mmm it looked so good I dug right in.

"That charming charisma that you have might work on most but not me Mr. McCarthy." Isabella said with a smirk. I just kept eating, there sure is some fire underneath all the sweet girl next door look.

"Oh Bella don't mind my neanderthal of a Brother, he thinks he is the best thing since sliced bread."

"Ali!" She stopped what she was doing and ran over to my sister giving her a big hug and talking animatedly with her. It was possibly the happiest I've seen her. If I thought she was out to hurt us any doubt was squashed just watching her with my sister. She was just so happy and full of life.

 **Bella**

"Oh Bella don't mind my neanderthal of a Brother, he thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread." I looked towards the voice and saw my best friend and roommate. I was shocked and happy at the same time.

"Ali!" I ran over to her and clutched onto he small frame. She might be small but Alice is tough as nails.

"Bella boo!" I rolled my eyes at the nickname but was so comforted with her being here.

"Alice what are you doing here? Wait- brother? I'm so confused." I looked beyond Alice and see Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy.

"Mrs. and Mr. McCarthy hello how are you? I apologize for being so rude I just noticed Alice here." I apologize and blushed sure my face was as red as a tomato. They waive me off.

"Issa please don't worry about it, we know and have come to terms with you loving Alice more." Mrs. McCarthy sniffed dramatically . I laugh enjoying the sense of normalcy in our interaction with the past forty-eight hours being so crazy.

"What have I told you Agora (Issa) about calling me Mrs. McCarthy , that god awful hag is my mother in law. Call me that one more time and it's over my knee for you. Call me Esme or Mom sweetheart." With a kiss on the cheek and one more motherly look , you know the one that says don't defy my wishes, she went and greeted Emmett. Mr. McCarthy cleared his throat.

"So I guess it is safe to say I am last to be greeted hmm? " He pouted . Which caused Alice and I to giggle . I wave his way just to mess with him. And am granted with a mock disapproving look.

"Little Bell you know what I require every time I see you. Are you denying me?" I laugh at his antics and give him a hug and kiss on the cheek." And pull back.

"Are you happy now?" I say through my laughter.

"I'm elated and I second what my wife said don't call me Mr. McCarthy or mom just Carlisle or da. I won't go ah tellin' you again." That only made us laugh harder. Carlisle is Irish and sometimes his Irish come through and it so cute. He rolled his eyes and went and greeted Emmett. I looked over at Esme , Carlisle and Emmett and to my surprise they were looking in my direction. Esme looked at Alice and they shared a look.

"Come on Bella show me where Emmett has been keeping you." I walked upstairs and went towards the room the Emmett let me know was basically mine for the remainder of my stay.

"Wait, Em lets you stay in his room? Does he stay with you? Are you sleeping with my brother? Not like that in a sexual way, but just sleeping, or are you sleeping with him in a sexual way?" Alice rushed out, wiggling her eyebrows. I blush and playfully shove her shoulder.

"Jeez Ali that is your brother, which why didn't I know that?" She looked a little sheepish.

"We have talked about him before but he is pretty busy with work and stuff which is why he is never at the family dinners or get together." She stepped further into the room. "Has he been treating you ok?" She looked me over and he faced drained of color.

"Isabella what the fuck happened to you? Who did that to you?" She looked at my face and body as if seeing me for the first time.

"I don't know I feel kind of hazy I remember looking for a place to study, getting ice cream and studying at this dock I found , it looked so nice and peaceful. I lost track of time and I called you or sent a text I think. Then I was about to leave and then these three men were on the dock with guns. Talking about some guy, and I tried to leave Alice I did, but they were too strong. The rest is a blur or a blank and I woke up here." I sat on the bed annoyed more with the gaps in my memory as well as being in pain still. Alice sat next to me and rubbed my back gently.

"Hey it's ok just as soon as you remember what happened even if it's bits and pieces let me know ok?" She had a strange look on her face and seemed very angry. I nodded .

"Hey Ali I need to get- oh" I sigh realizing again that I'm not home and have no clothes here.

"What's wring Bella Boo?" Happy Alice is back and I smile.

"I need my clothes, Ali do you think you can go get me some clothes from home? " I plead hoping my being hurt will taper down Alice's want to shop.

"I also feel like I'm going to go crazy being in this house all day every day for the next few weeks. Did you know your brother requested a break with all of my classes.?" I was still upset about it, what right does he have to have all of my classes stopped. At least I would have something to focus on for a while , with being trapped in this house.

"Shopping! Yay!" She sat bouncing up and down clapping, She looked like a small child who was just told they could eat dessert first. I groaned already feeling this going downhill. Then she started laughing.

"Yeah Bella of course he did, he paid off the teachers so that they would pass you for about a month. Since you will be here for at least that long , but enjoy the break." She continued on but stopped at my expression which I'm sure resembled my shock.

"HE WHAT!" I was beyond upset at this point not only did he request the vacation without my permission but he paid my teachers to give me good marks. Not that I'm a bad student by any means but with hard work and dedication as well as gallons of coffee I earn those good grade. I'm fuming at this point.

"Look Bella you didn't hear it from me , it just slipped out, I personally don't see what's wrong your already a straight A student this just gives you time to relax a bit enjoy the things that you normally cant. Please for me? I'm sure by the end of the month you will feel better than ever." I sighed and took a calming breath. No use in getting so upset about it now, I can't change it so I might as well embrace it.

"So anything in particular that you need from the mall?" I flopped back on the bed with a heavy sigh.

"No Alice that's not what I said if you could just grab my sweats from home with some shirts that would be great please-". Before I could finish she shot passed me and ran downstairs muttering about which stores to go to first.

"Alice I'm serious." I say getting up and following her down the stairs. "Don't even take a credit card Ali you won't need it."

"Falaremos máis tarde" (We will talk about this later). I hear in a hushed whisper as I walked down the stairs carefully.

When I got to the base of the stairs I noticed everyone was huddled over plates having a heated conversation they noticed me and stopped, but what I heard sounded like the end of whatever Alice was saying to her family. It was in Italian or Galician or something she knew so many languages it is amazing. Alice twirled towards me like a little ballerina.

"Isabella you take that back! There is never a time to not have a credit card. Now I'm going to go and get you clothes and some other things. I'll be back later." Before I could protest any further she was out of the house and driving away.

 **Alice**

After Bella told me what happened or what she remembered form being at the docs I was beyond angry. We spoke a little more and Bela needs things so I have to go shopping. I move past her and make my way downstairs. I make a beeline for Emmett.

"Oh querido irmán o que fai ver a Bella como fai? Quen fixo iso a ela? ". (Oh dear brother of mine what does Bella look the way she does? Who did that to her?) He sighs.

"Jared." My tempter flairs. "Deixaches que isto suceda? Que che ocorre? Se non o fas, vou a tacar ou non. Desfíxose coa familia esta vez" ( You let that happen? What is wrong with you? If you don't handle him I will capo or not. He messed with family this time.) He looks agitated by my responses. We all know Jared is loose cannon and that is part of why Emmett made him second in command but that man has issues and doesn't play by the rules.

"Emmett, Alice ha ragione, devi prenderti cura di quello e presto, Issa è la nostra famiglia, Jared deve essere maneggiato."(Emmett , Alice is right you have to take care of that and soon , Issa is family to us, Jared needs to be handled. ) My mother stated plainly she has never liked Jared always had a feeling about him.

"Ní hé seo an t-am anois. Tabharfaidh mé aghaidh air faoi mar aon leis na daoine eile a bhí ann". (Now isn't the time for this. I will address him about it as well as the others that were there.) Emmett said with finality .

"Bhí níos mó ná Jared díreach? Caithfidh tú do chuid fir a fháil ar líne agus ar chapo tapa". (There was more than just Jared? Emmett you need to get your men in line and quick capo) I was beyond angry at this point and was ready to smack some sense into Emmett myself.

"Go leor, ní mór dúinn dul thar an gcruinniú inniu. Níl an ceart ag Alice anois ". (Enough we have a lot to go over about the meeting today. Right now isn't the appropriate time Alice) Emmett gave me a warning look.

"Alice I'm serious. Don't even take a credit card Ali you won't need it." Bella screams coming down the stairs. I roll my eyes as if that were true. My Bella Boo have an aversion to shopping while I on the other hand love nothing more. I'm already planning colors and materials that would look good on Bella and she will be forced to wear what I pick out since she can't actually leave. I look at Emmett.

(we will talk about this later) We all looked towards the stairs and found Bella on the stairs.

""Isabella you take that back! There is never a time to not have a credit card. Now I'm going to go and get you clothes and some other things. I'll be back later." Before she could start complaining I made my way outside and got into my car and started towards the mall.

 **Emmett**

"Well we just came over to make sure everything was running smoothing and going ok. We will be out of your way." Mom stated. Everyone said their goodbyes and mom and dad left. I looked towards Isabella who was moving around the kitchen cleaning up. I stepped around the island and halted he motions gently. I heard he quick intake of breath at the contact.

"Isabella , you have to rest and get better stop trying to clean when you feel better you can clean all you want but right now go rest or at least sit down. " I held her wrists gently. She huffed and rolled her eyes but didn't fight any more than that. She huffed over towards the couch and sat down. I sat at the island and went over the paperwork from the meeting with James. As I cross-referenced the numbers with the previous reports they were all valid.

"I'm bored." I take a deep breath and look towards Isabella.

"And what is it that you would like to do Isabella?" I ask turning towards her.

"Well I would loveeee nothing more than to do my school work but you know , that's hard to do when your professor has been paid off to give you A's on all your assignments for a few weeks and your basically on house arrest." She sniped. I grin a her comparison and get up moving closer to her and sitting on the adjoining couch.

"Isabella , you I apologize for being so meddlesome but unfortunately you can't go back to school for your personally safety and those around you. You seem like a hardworking girl and from what my family filled me in on you are too hardworking very serious which is fine." She didn't look offended and just nodded. "Just try to enjoy the time that you're here , before you know it you'll be back home stuck with Alice." She grinned but then looked at me so icily I again for the second time today was a little scared to be on the receiving end of that look.

"Mr. McCarthy you seemed to have overlooked letting your guest know that you paid my professors off for my grades that I work so very hard for. You also didn't tell me I would be stuck here for a month. Those would have been really great starters don't you think? I would have loved to have heard that before." She vented while pulling at her hair. I curse thinking of Alice, she is as sweet as pie but that girl has a mouth on her that won't quite if you're family. She can't keep a secret to save her life.

"Isabella , again I apologize for being so meddlesome, its seems I'm not quite the best host. I'm sure something can be worked on with your professors once everything Is ok again but until then enjoy the break. It is for your sa'" Before I could finish she cut me off.

"For my safety blah blah blahh. Whatever I won't push to much because I'm too tired to do so today but be ready for me tomorrow because I have question and you sir have the answers. Also please stop calling me Isabella, my father and mother call me that. It's just , Bella." She holds her hand out towards me. I grip it softly in my larger hand and shake it gently. Isa- Bella is tough but she seems so fragile.

"Well as long as you stop calling me Mr. McCarthy I think that is doable Bella ,you can call me Emmett" She smiles softly and nods.

"Ok Emmett." With that she looks at me briefly and grabs the remote and turns on the tv. We both watch in silence. I know tomorrow will be a tough day because as far as I can tell Bella is a no bullshit type of women and to not expose her any further I'm going to have to bullshit my way through all her questions.

* * *

 **I See You Made It To The Bottom :)**

 **REWARD!**

So to those of you who would like to receive a preview of either the next chapter or would like a portion of the first chapter for Going Through the Motions (see authors page for story summary) you just have to do three things.

1) Have a **Account** (I will send the preview to you in a pm)

2) Follow this story and leave a **comment.** (Give your thoughts :) )

3) Be one of the first **four** people to do both of those and boom you **win a preview of your choice.**

Let me know in your comment which story preview you would like.

 **(Previews will be send out on 02/23/2018 (my time/date) which is a few days earlier then the next update which will be 02/28/2018 , if the story that is posted changes from the preview you are sent it is based on review what I have and changing the story to be better or have a different flow)**

 _ **BANNER WANTED**_

 _ **If you would like to make a banner for this story that would be, beyond welcomed. As well as any changed that you would like to see. Drop a comment.**_

 **Conclusion**

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Will Victoria wake up? Who is lord? What will Bella do with Emmett for a whole month? Tell me what you think so far and leave a review. I would love if you all would comment your thoughts , & review and favorite if you would like to see my updates.

Sending you a big ol' virtual hug,

Mystery.


	3. You Might Want To Sit Down

**Hello Everyone. This will be a short update . I had some issue with re-writing this week but I hope you enjoy this and Ill see you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Bella**

I'm bored, bored , bored, bored. After watching t.v. With Emmett yesterday was fun he doesn't really speak much unless I ask a question but he seems nice enough. I don't know what it is but something about him screams danger and authority. Like he is the man in charge. Alice mentioned work but he only left today for a few hours but with how large his home is and how high end everything seems I doubt if Emmett works in a coffee shop like me.

 _Oh no! Work I'm supposed to be there like now!_

I hope out the bed and realize one I don't have clothes beside the dirty ones I'm wearing and two this is the same outfit I wore the last time I was at work before I went to my classes. I get up and think about looking through Emmett's closet but feel that would be too intrusive, so I decided to look through the other rooms. I go room by room and don't find anything until I get to the last room and look through the dresser I find frilly pinks and corals and a bunch of girly things. I grabbed a beautiful but plain royal blue sweater with what looks like rhinestones and some jeans that didn't have a price tag and put them on. They fit well enough and grabbed one of the hair ties on the dresser and put my hair into a neat bun. I take a look around the room and realize that it's a room for a women. I haven't been here long but I know I haven't seen any women who would fit these clothes here. I haven't seen any women besides Esme and Alice. Maybe it's a room for Esme. Emmett did mention Mary while I was in the kitchen. I hope she doesn't mind if I borrow her clothes. I grab my shoes and put them on and run down the stairs. Emmett left me with cash for food if I wanted to order anything, he also left a list of places that deliver . I grabbed the money and put it in my pocket and grab the phone on the wall to call for a cab. As I'm listening to the rings I hear something break from behind me. I turn around to see a very angry Emmett.

"What are you doing Isabella ? Who are you calling?" He watched me with steel eyes. His eyes were so much darker now almost pitch black.

"Umm , I- I -uhh I - was , you- cab - work." I jumbled over my words startled by not only his angry but at the fact that is was directed towards me.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. ARE . YOU . DOING?" He stepped slowly towards me. I shrieked in surprise and dropped the phone. I stepped backwards into the kitchen and he stepped with me. Moving in closer and closer I felt as if her were the hunter and I was the prey. He looked me up and down and that seemed to only anger him further.

"Who told _YOU_ that you could go snooping around _MY_ house and put on things that _DONT_ belong to _YOU_ without _MY_ permission? Hmm Isabella who said that was ok?" He stepped so closer I could feel his hot breath brush across my face. I was trembling so hard I think he is going to kill me. He grips my arms and shakes me lightly.

"ANSWER ME!" He bellies and that kicks my legs into motion with a scream I'm running in any direction away from him. In a fuzzy haze I make my way upstairs. I can feel the panic taking over. The grey spots slip into my vision and push harder and make it to my room locking the door as the grey clouds over and I'm swept into the darkness of my mind.

* * *

 **Emmett**

I stretch out and hit the floor with a thud. I rub my eyes and sit up and realize that I actually fell asleep on the couch and had some of the best sleep ever. I look around the living room for Bella but she is nowhere to be found. Just as I'm about to go looking for her she come rushing downstairs. I see her go to the draw where the money is, I stand up and grab my phone and am about to address her when I take a good look at her. She is dressed to leave, the I look closer to the clothing she is wearing and I'm thrown into a flashback.

(Start Flashback)

 _"You'll never catch me." She sang running around the house. He laughter and happiness was contagious. I was running after her trying to catch her but she was so small and fast. Finally I catch her and lift her over my shoulder she giggles and kicks but can't get out of my hold._

 _"I caught you like I always do , you shouldn't run from me babe I'll always catch you." I carry her to the couch and put her down. She just looks up at me and tears are streaming down her face. Her blonde hair in a messy knot on her head. Her blue eyes popped more because of the blue sweater that she was wearing. It was a Christmas present and she loved it and wore it often._

 _"I know you will Emmett. I love you." She snuggles closer to me and as I wiped her tears away I whispered the same words meaning them with my whole heart._

 _(End Flashback)_

I shook my head angry at the memories , and angry that I can't get over it, and furious that Isabella thought she could just put on whatever the fuck suited her fancy. The phone that I was gripping is thrown in my rage. And I'm moving towards her slowly.

"What are you doing Isabella ? Who are you calling?" I watched her , I could feel the anger rolling off of me in waves. The monster that is hidden away crashing against his cage begging to be released. All the pent up aggravation and anger filling up and overflowing.

"Umm , I- I -uhh I - was , you- cab - work." She jumbled over her thoughts she looked like a scared kitten. I wasn't sure if it was my reaction or just the face that I really am as much trouble as she thinks. Her lack of response only angers the beast further and at last he is free.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. ARE . YOU . DOING?" I stepped towards her. She screamed looking startled by my presence so much so she dropped the phone in her hands. She tried to move away from me and I moved with her. She looked so scared . I took a good look at her up close and that set me off.

"Who told YOU that you could go snooping around MY house and put on things that DON'T belong to YOU without MY permission? Hmm Isabella who said that was ok?" I stepped closer to her and bend down a little to be eye to eye. She was shaking badly. She still wasn't responding to me just staring at me with wide eyes. I gripped her arm and shook her to shake her out of her haze. I needed answers and needed them now.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled and that worked because she wiggles out of my grasp with a scream and run away towards the stairs. She stumbled and tripped but made her way away from quickly. I heard the faint slam of the door and sighed. I sat at the barstool by the counter. Holding my head in my hands. God I fucked up badly. I just stopped thinking once I saw _her_ clothes on Isabella. I sat for what felt like an hour .

"Emmett are you ok?" I looked up and see Alice standing in the living room with bags on the floor and more being brought in. I look at the clock on the wall and am surprised to see the time at four hours later than what I thought. I groan.

"Yeah I'm fine we have to get the meeting started soon." I grab my crumpled suit jacket and put it back on. Alice just looks at me oddly.

"Em what is going on and where is Bella? I expected he to freak out about not going to work." She states while putting the bags in her hand down. She continues to study me.

"Emmett McCarthy what is going on?" Her stance reminding me of our mother when she knew we were Hindi get something.

"Alice drop it after the meeting we can go over everything but until then we need to be focused. " she huffed but we both went to the grade and go into my truck and made it over to the warehouse.

"Emmett we will be speaking about this later and if you hurt Bella I will not hesitate to hurt you." I just nod and get out of the car and walk into the warehouse. Everyone is here, family , workers and teams.

"Hello everyone." I speak as I walk towards everyone.

"Good Morning Capo." I sit at the head of the table. I instruct Alice to pass out the profiled folders that have everything in them for the meeting.

I sit and look around and know someone in this room is trying to sell out my family, it might be a hard ride but whoever it is will be killed and made an example of, I smirk at the thought and sit up

"I recently had a meeting with someone who was formally in our review department . I was able to get information on what is going on around here. Shit has been going missing and I wasn't notified. When there is a discrepancy with shipment , product issues , whatever it is you fucking tell me. I don't give a shit what you think you should let me know, you tell me fucking everything. You all need to remember you aren't paid to think. I won't be having this conversation again the next time I will be a bullet to the fucking head and opps and over the docks for you." The entire room responded. I stood up .

"Now if you review the paperwork in front of you , you will see the spike in shipment 'defectives' now in this case when you compare that number to what product was actually counted as defective there is quite a difference in the number. Am I wrong?" I look around and no one disagrees. I have lost over a million dollars over the span of a year." Everyone became still. "I need everyone to pull their fucking weight around here do your jobs and make sure everything is beyond perfect if not you'll find yourself on the receiving end of my glock and we don't want that now do we?" Some looked worried but other just nodded.

I gave the rest of the report and then left with Alice again. Once we were in the car on the way home Alice burst.

"Emmet tell me what the hell has been going on?" I could feel her looking at me and just sighed.

"The meeting that we had set up the other day at breaking dawn, the man I met with slipped something in my drink." I took a breath "It might have worked but James, the informant, was to nervous and he also knew the server who made the drink , he said her name before she gave it. He seemed like he wanted me to stay as long as possible. Like he was staling, he refused to give me the information that I needed. So i killed him, the women Victoria was dealt with and should be sending a message to whoever the lord guy is that they worked for." I took a deep breath the stress from the past few days wearing on me. "We need to find out who lord is and what type of business he runs . Also have Jasper look into James and find out any and all information for him , Victoria and their so call daughter Bree. I need everyone that works for us under a microscope as well." She was typing away on her phone. I pulled into the driveway to my house and got out the car.

"Capo, I'll have updates to you as soon as Jasper gets back to me with everything." She moved quickly with me. "Tell me how Bella is doing?" She looked genuinely excited with the mention of Isabella. Her name only served to irritate me further. I know it was partially from her wearing _HER_ clothes , and partially from my poor reaction and treatment this morning. I groaned. Alice looked at me strangely.

"Look she should still be here so go ask her yourself if you need me ill be in my office." I quickly unlocked the door and made my way to my office before Alice could ask more question or Isabella saw me. I sat at my desk and looked over some filed at my computer and was startled by Alice's screams. I quickly make my way to where Alice is and am praying that Isabella is ok.

* * *

 **Bella**

"BELLA!" I hear a watery voice.

"Oh god Bella come on wake up." Im being shaken. I think I hear Alice. Why does she sound scared.

"What's going on? What the hell happened to her.?" Emmett? Why does he sound concerned? He was so angry this morning, was that this morning?

I'm able to open my eye and they focus on Alice's worried face and shaking. I feel as though I have been slapped.

"Bella please tell me you are ok." She looks worried at me searching my face for an answer she won't get. I push my body up and feel my ribs protest at the movements. I look beyond her and see none other than Emmett and lose it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you ?" I ask him , he looks shocked and so does Alice. I stand up angrily looking at them.

"The both of you so fucking secretive all the time your whole family , I let it go because it's not my business but now I'm being told what to do and what not to do, you both are taking MY choices from me. I'm NOT a child and can think for myself. I've survived before either of you and ill survive long after." I huffed they both just looked at me wild eyed. Which only fueled my anger.

"God are you both going to just stand there gapping at me? Give me some motherfucking answers. I want to know what the hell your fucking goons beat me up for being at a dock minding my goddamn business. " I pointed towards Emmett then looked at Alice." And you , I want to know why I asked for clothes and I still don't have any? Since I can't leave I just needed to change out of those disgusting bloodied clothes that I had on." Alice stepped back. I looked at Emmett again." Also why the hell did you lose your entire mind this morning over the clothes, I apologize if I overstepped by borrowing them but I would have returned them I just needed something to wear for work. Which I forgot I actually can't go to because you also paid my boss off to give me a vacations. That's another thing I want you both to stop making choices for me as of now. I'm going back to school and work , also I'm going home today, you both cant provided any solid answers as to why I have to stay here." With that I moved passed them.

"Isabella wait." Alice called, she stepped in front of me stopping me from walking. I sighed.

'What Alice?" I looked at her and she looked me over and thought about something for a moment.

"You might want to sit down ,we have a lot to tell you." With that we both walked back towards the room.

* * *

Hey :)

So this chapter was supposed to be so much longer and it looked longer on my phone but once I transferred it to MS, then here it was so much smaller. I'm working with Google Docs now so ill have to make sure its much longer. For those of you who didn't receive the preview of this message I will be sending you the whole chapter for next weeks update they will be sent **3/18/18**. For everyone else I will be updating a preview of next weeks chapter that will be updated **3/16/18** . Both are subject to change based on revisions being made etc. I apologize for my horrible compute issues but all seems well now so we should be back on track for next week. Let me know what you think in a review and I hope you all enjoy your night, day ,afternoon .

Bye for now,

Mystery


End file.
